Mizuno Minako
is a main protagonist of the series Hyper Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Siren,warrior of the seas. Her catchphrase is "Take it easy as pie cause everyone is a winner in my game". (☀"それはパイとして簡単で誰もが取る私のゲームの勝者"です。) Personality Unlike many athletes in Booker Elementary School, Minako likes to play a game as fair as fraction. She likes sports and is very humble when it comes to many games. This effect led her to have many friends like Aida. She is a fan of the series Keroro Gunsou and can imotate its characters easily (while she can easily imitate Keroro because they both share the same seiyuu's, she has difficulty imitating Kururu because of the strikingly opposite personalities). In the halloween episodes her costume was supposed to be Lavie but was confused by the rest to be My Melody due to her only wearing bunny ears and her everyday clothes. History Finding out the Cures Identities and Becoming Cure Siren She along with Douji found out the fact that Aida and Sakura are both Pretty Cure. Her sporty and strong appeal impressed Majiry and found her potential to be a Cure which Minako accepts too. In the Pretty Cure Garden,Minako has a hard time training but she is the sportiest of the Inner Circle. Majiry just then told her that she still didn't let all her strength out yet which comforts her. The next day,Minako wakes up early to go to school and still have time to find her strength and how will she let out. On the way,Eris summoned a morning Sensobot. Aida and Sakura are forced to fight but are still to sleepy to even wake up until Douji who woke up early send them an annoying ringtone. Minako then was angered because she forced her sleepy friends to still fight even the sun is still not up eventually unlocking her potential as a Pretty Cure. Minako quickly transforms into Cure Siren and finishes of the Sensobot just before Aida and Sakura transformed. Relationships Friends Main article:Inner Circle Minako is the active and sporty member of the Inner Circle. She acts as the older sister of the clique. In most cases it is shown that her closest friend in the clique is Douji as they both are mostly paired in fights and battles and are also the first pair to get lost in an occassions or left behind. Family Minako(before Majiry came) is the only female sibling of the family. Unlike her brother,she doesn't show favoritism of her four little brothers. She retains most of her features from her father whom she is very close with. She is also quite respectful to them. Majiry Majiry is her mascot partner and adoptive younger sister. She treats Majiry like she is part of the family and even is the one who sends her to school. Deimos Not much yet has been seen between the two but there are a few hints that Deimos and Minako are frenemies. In several episode where he is the main villian,Minako is the first one to approach him to say hello before summoning any Sensobot which Minako is also ready for. English Dub In the English Dub her name is changed into Mina Lincoln. She is voiced by Janyse Jaud. Skills Volleyball Minako is an expert player when it comes to volleyball. She uses her catchphrase mostly to motivate her teamates. Cure Siren The warrior of the ocean,Cure Siren Umi no senshi,kyua sairen 海の戦士!キュアサイレン Cure Siren is Minako's alter ego. She has the power of the sea and always has her Siren Ribbon with her. She is powered by the Greek god of the sea,Poseidon. Her symbols are tear drops. Attacks *Siren Tsunami **Her main purification attack *Siren Stream **A sub attack Etymology if you divide it means water while means field. if written in kanji means beautiful child. Cure Siren: In mythology,sirens were dangerous yet beautiful creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their beautiful voices to rocky coasts on nearby islands. Songs Kumiko Watanabe has participated in many image songs for Minako and Fabiry. A song for the character will be sang by Miyu Kubota. *'Dear Waters'-''by Kumiko Watanabe'' *'The Soccer Field'-''by Kumiko Watanabe'' *'Black & White Ball'-''by Miyu Kubota'' Trivia *Minako shares her name with Minako Aino from Sailor Moon. *Her favorite anime is Keroro Gunsou. **Coincidently, the main protagonist of the series, Keroro, and Minako share the same seiyuu and sound exactly alike. *Her birthday is in July 1 which is said the beginning of the rainy season in some countries in asia. *She is the third blue Cure to be good at sports. The other two being Aono Miki and Kaido Minami. *She and Regina from Doki Doki Pretty Cure! share the same seiyuu. *She plays the PriPara arcade game. Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Blue Cures Category:Hyper Pretty Cure Category:Hyper Pretty Cure Characters